El día de la boda
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Por fin había llegado el día en que Matsuoka Gou se casaría con su amado Mikoshiba en una hermosa playa australiana pero antes de casarse debe arreglarse para el gran momento con ayuda de sus amigos y hermano,todo para que sea un día inolvidable.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey! Mucho gusto,soy Yuusei (?) Y vengo aquí a poner mi primer fic de Free! Espero que sea de su agrado porque a mi me gustó escribirlo y mucho,tiene mención de M-Preg y básicamente trata de la boda de Gou,sería genial que dejaran Rw's y follows y fav's pero me conforme con que les guste o lo lean,técnicamente iba a ser un One-Shot pero es algo largo para ser uno así que mejor lo dividí.

¡Gracias por leer! Cuiden de mi (?)

Free! No me pertenece si no a Kouji Ouji.

* * *

><p>Ese día el sol en Australia estaba radiante, ni una nube cerca y la temperatura era perfecta para la boda que se realizaría en la orilla del mar que con sus olas tan tranquilas amenizaban el ambiente para el gran día de Matsuoka Gou que en unas pocas horas se convertiría en Mikoshiba Gou.<p>

La boda sería en un par de horas en la orilla de la playa donde Nagisa con entusiasmo terminaba de mandar a los asistentes a acomodar las sillas, los arreglos, los detalles y los listones junto con las flores. Nagisa al escuchar de la noticia le rogó a la pelirroja ser quien planeara su boda ya que solo una de sus hermanas se había casado y no le gustó como fue la celebración además de que su cuñado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y su boda fue una boda doble con Haruka y Makoto de último minuto, Gou aceptó ya que el chico al ser un artista teatral egresado de la facultad de Bellas Artes de Tokio estaba más que capacitado para arreglar la boda.

Gou se había despertado muy temprano por la ansiedad que le estaba consumiendo viva, solo había podido dormir un par de horas porque ese sería un gran día, por fin se casaría con el amor de su vida.

Siempre le insistía que saliera con él, le alababa cada vez que le veía y le compraba las flores más hermosas que su monedero le permitiera, la llevaba a comer y la trataba como una reina, quitándose su abrigo varias veces para cubrirla de la lluvia además se veía demasiado divertido cuando se ponía celoso de la admiración de la chica por los músculos de otros muchachos pero esos detalles eran los que la habían enamorado completamente en cuestión de un par de años, cuando Gou estaba en segundo de carrera comenzaron su relación y ahora después de haber acabado su carrera como fisioterapeuta desde hace cinco años, por fin había llegado el día en que ambos se unirían de por vida.

—Gou-chan ¿Podemos pasar? —La pelirroja salió de sus recuerdos de tantos años de noviazgo que vinieron a su cabeza recargada en el balcón sintiendo como el viento le despeinaba al oír aquella dulce voz.

—Claro, pasen. Gracias por venir Makoto-san, Haru-san—La chica entró de nueva cuenta a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Makoto con su esposo entrar, ambos tenían las flores rojas en sus cabellos que una vez portaron en preparatoria para reclutar gente para el club.

—Gou-chan, ya no deberías ser tan formal. Somos amigos desde preparatoria—Dijo Makoto mientras dejaba en la cama el vestido de novia que traía directo de la tienda a la vez que su esposo dejaba la corona de flores en la cama junto a los retratos que había hecho especialmente para los prometidos.

—Bueno, bueno, lo siento Makoto-kun—La pelirroja dio una risita y se sentó en la silla frente al gran tocador de caoba clara, se veía despeinada pero fresca como una radiante lechuga a pesar de sus pocas horas de sueño, su piel estaba radiante y su sonrisa era brillante.

—Iniciemos a cepillarte el cabello o Nagisa vendrá a gritarnos—Comentó Haru al momento de ponerse de pie con un cepillo y un producto para el cabello—Rei viene en unos momentos porque está terminando de arreglar el banquete con Rin mientras que Sosuke está viendo los últimos detalles de la luna de miel—El azabache se puso atrás de Gou y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

—Nitori está cuidando a los niños en la habitación de junto y parece que el hermano del novio no ha llegado porque tiene algo de trabajo…Lo iré a recoger en media hora al aeropuerto—Makoto agarró la crema anti nudos para el cabello y la puso suavemente en los mechones libres que Haru no estaba cepillando.

—Gracias por todo chicos.

—No hay de que, Gou. Tú nos ayudaste mucho en nuestra boda y cuando estaba embarazado así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer—Makoto dio una leve risilla y besó el cabello de su amado que se sonrojaba por lo bajo, recordando que cuando salieron de carrera, tanto él como Makoto decidieron casarse después de las olimpiadas donde Haruka ganó el oro en todas sus carreras para Japón y después de un tiempo tener a su primer retoño, Mizuki.

—Es cierto lo que dice Haru-chan—Los chicos terminaron de cepillar el cabello de la joven justo cuando Rei y Nagisa entraban a la habitación sonriendo, claro que el rubio ese día se cargaba una energía extrema a comparación de siempre.

—Me alegra que ya tengas el cabello cepillado, Gou-chan—Exclamó Nagisa sonriendo—Haru-chan te peinará, Mako-chan ya vete por el hermano del novio o si no, no tendremos un padrino, anda, apúrate—Makoto fue literalmente empujado por el rubio a la puerta aunque éste trataba de salir por sí mismo.

—Ahora vuelvo Haru—El azabache fue a la puerta para despedir a su esposo, se tomaron de las manos como si nunca se volvieran a ver y se abrazaron.

—Vuelve pronto, Makoto.

—Claro que si, Haru-chan—Ambos se besaron dulcemente, inundando de un aura rosada el pasillo entero del hotel, haciendo suspirar a sus amigos que sonreían por lo bajo al ver al par de tórtolos separarse como si se fueran a morir.

—Rei-chan colocará los dibujos de Haru-chan en la recepción y traerá los trajes mientras que yo te vestiré y te maquillaré ¡Ahora equipo, en acción! —El rubio subió el puño al aire y gritó con emoción para iniciar la misión.

—No te muevas Gou, iniciaré a peinarte—Justo cuando Nagisa iba a cerrar la puerta, un par de niños le impidieron hacerlo.

— ¡Akane-chan, no! —Gritó el pequeño castaño de ojos azules que lloriqueaba por ver la máscara tiki que el pelirrojo se había puesto para espantarlo.

—No seas llorón, Mizuki. Soy yo—El pequeño castaño estaba temblando mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su padre—Vamos, ponte una máscara conmigo, ni siquiera Katsumi es tan llorón como tú y tiene tres años—Tras el par iba gateando Katsumi, un niño de cabellos azules y un lunar debajo de uno de sus rojos ojos.

— ¡Lo siento, Nanase-san! Estaba cambiando a Katsumi y de la nada los niños habían abierto la habitación para venir acá, en serio lo siento—Haruka dejó el cabello de la pelirroja y cargó a su retoño que lloraba intensamente por el miedo.

—No llores Mizuki, solo es Akane, mira—Haruka le quitó la máscara al gracioso pelirrojo que ahora se revolcaba en el piso carcajeándose por ver a Mizuki llorar totalmente espantado en los brazos de su enojado padre que si por él fuera, estrangularía al mocoso por hacer llorar a su tesoro.

—Akane-chan ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho tu papá y yo que no espantes a Mizuki-chan? —El pelirrojo solo se limpió la lágrima que le salía de la risa y miró al castaño que seguía temblando en brazos de su padre.

—Lo siento Mizuki pero ponte la máscara conmigo, será divertido—El niño se limpió las lágrimas con su puño y miró dudoso a su amigo que le sonreía, dejando ver sus afilados dientes—Te lo prometo—Mizuki miró a su padre como esperando encontrar en él una respuesta, la cual fue bajar a su hijo al piso con extrema delicadeza.

—Será divertido, Mizuki—El azabache le sonrió a su bebé con dulzura, éste sonrió emocionado y se puso una máscara aunque tardó algo de tiempo en acomodársela, tiempo que el mayor aprovechó para cargar a Akane.

—Mira mocoso, vuelve a espantar a Mizuki y tu tiburón morirá ¿Entendido? —Los ojos azules del menor se dilataron con miedo, tanto que hasta su pequeño lunar bajo su ojo se escondía entre sus cabellos de lo mucho que temblaba—Muy bien, ahora diviértete y recuerda, Mizuki llora y el Sr. Tiburón amanecerá muerto—Todos los adultos miraron a Haruka expectantes ya que su fría mirada se volvió totalmente amenazante hasta para ellos, dejando congelado a Nitori cuando quiso quitarle a su hijo de los brazos.

— ¡Mira, papi! ¡Soy un monstruo tiki! —Y como si fuera otra persona, Haruka cambió su fría mirada con estoica expresión a una sonrisa llena de amor para su hijo.

—Si, Mizuki, das miedo—Dijo sonriendo suavemente el azabache—Ahora hazle caso a Nitori y vuelve a la habitación con él y Akane—El pequeño asintió y justo cuando iba a salir, un hombre con una tinaja llena de agua entraba, cuando el hombre dejó la tinaja en el piso Mizuki entró en ella en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

—Hijo de tigre, pintito—Nagisa rió ante el comentario de su marido que veía al pequeño Mizuki recostado en la tinaja con la máscara tiki y su traje de baño azul con pequeños delfines.

—Mizu-chan, sal de la tinaja porque Gou-chan pondrá ahí sus pies—Mizuki al oír esas palabras de Nagisa se quitó la máscara y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse con lágrimas, Akane se espantó ya que si Mizuki derramaba una lágrima su peluche favorito moriría.

— ¡N-No es necesario, Nagisa-san! Y-Yo me llevo la tinaja con Mizuki—Exclamó Akane preocupado, agarró el borde de la tinaja y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta, haría todo para que Mizuki no llorara y por ende, el Sr. Tiburón no muriera.

—No es necesario Akane-kun, yo llevo la tinaja—Rei suspiró algo apenado por el pelirrojo que tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo que conllevaba el jalar la tinaja con Mizuki adentro.

—Nagisa-kun, los niños siguen durmiendo menos Satsuki, él se quedó leyendo su libro, nos vemos en un rato y por cierto, te ves bien Gou-san—Comentó Nitori antes de salir de la habitación.

—Gracias, Ai-chan. Ahora sí, manos a la obra, ahorita nos traerán otra tinaja—La pelirroja simplemente rió ante las palabras de Nagisa.

—Al contrario, gracias por todo Nagisa-kun—Haruka cerró por fin la puerta y fue a cepillar nuevamente el cabello de la pelirroja para comenzar a peinarle una trenza de diadema, terminando en una coleta baja que estaba apoyada en su hombro mientras que Nagisa rebuscaba en los cajones.

— ¡Rei-chan! ¿Dónde está el estuche de maquillaje que me traje del set? —En ese instante Rei entraba con los trajes que ellos usarían y detrás de él la amiga de preparatoria de Gou, la cual sería la dama de honor.

—Están en la maleta verde, Nagisa-kun—Rei puso en el tocador una cajita de panqueques para que comieran ya que ni el desayuno habían ingerido a pesar de estar despiertos desde las siete de la mañana.

—Aquí está, ahora si Gou-chan ¡Te verás como una princesa! —Nagisa tronó su cuello y con concentración pura comenzó a maquillar a la novia en lo que Haru arreglaba los últimos detalles del peinado y colocaba las flores en éste.

Pasó alrededor de una hora para que Nagisa maquillara a Gou, casi no tenía base, sus ojos estaban delineados perfectamente para hacerlos enmarcar y su sombra era de un rojo muy suave para hacer resaltar el color de sus orbes, nada de colorete y sus labios pintados de rosa claro, haciéndola lucir muy al natural pero también ideal para su boda.

—Ahora el vestido, Rei-chan, Haru-chan, salgan de la habitación—Los mencionados salieron con sus trajes para ponérselos en lo que Nagisa y la dama de honor le ponían el vestido a Gou.

—Ya llegué Rei, Haru—Los aludidos voltearon a ver a Makoto que venía sonriendo con el padrino y hermano del novio junto con su hijo.

—Ah, Makoto-senpai llega justo cuando Nagisa-kun nos sacó de la habitación para cambiar a Gou-san, venga a la habitación donde está Nitori-kun con los niños para cambiarnos.

De esta manera los cuatro adultos y el pequeño niño entraron en la habitación donde Nitori le daba de comer a los niños mayores pizza con jugo y a los menores pollo con verduras y sus jugos mientras veían una película infantil de una niña hawaiana que se encontraba con un extraterrestre azul al que adopta como su mascota, todos estaban tan absortos en la cinta-Incluyendo a Rin-que solo Nitori se dio cuenta de la entrada de los adultos y el niño.

Nitori les hizo una seña con la mano para que guardaran silencio porque le había costado demasiado hacerlos comer y mantenerlos en calma ya que si su hijo mayor no estaba correteando por la habitación, estaba molestando a Satsuki con su libro o tratando de meterse a la tinaja donde Mizuki seguía relajándose, claro que eso último no fue una buena idea por la gélida mirada olivo que hizo tiritar de miedo a Akane y cómo olvidar al gemelo de Satsuki; Akemi, el cual le secundaba las travesuras al pelirrojo además de jugar con los regordetes cachetes de su hermanito menor de un año, Aoi y con los de Katsumi, haciéndolos llorar varias veces y para colmo Rin llegando con una caja de pizza, cajitas de jugos y dulces que Nitori le quitó con esfuerzos o si no los niños podrían terminar de reventarle los pocos nervios que aún conservaba.

Los esposos se cambiaron en silencio en el vestidor para no inquietar a los niños y a Rin, hasta Daisuke y su padre se calmaron por lo hipnotizante de la película, Nitori les sirvió en silencio sus pedazos correspondientes de pizza y cajas de jugo para conservar la calma.

—Listo—Susurró Makoto al salir del cambiador con sus pantalones blancos tres cuartos de algodón y su camisa floreada verde con azul además de la flor roja del lado izquierdo que adornaba su cabello, su esposo vestía de igual manera solo que su camisa era azul con verde hasta ambos traían sandalias y un collar de flores.

—Se ven bien Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai—Murmuró Rei con cuidado al ver como todos estaban absortos en la película y Mizuki en el agua de la película. Rei estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco de lino, mocasines blancos, una camisa floreada morada con rosa y su flor roja en la parte izquierda de su cabeza además de su collar de flores.

—Al terminar la película haré que se cambien ¿Quieren pizza? —Ofreció Nitori muy bajito, callando al ver que Rin se movía pero solo para rascarse, haciendo suspirar a Nitori con cierta alegría, él ya se había cambiado porque quizá ese sería el único momento de paz que tendría toda la tarde. Traía unas bermudas blancas de algodón con unos zapatos azules casuales, una camisa floreada azul y roja además de su flor en el cabello, su collar de flores y una pulsera de flores azules.

—Gracias, Nitori—Agradeció Makoto en un susurro por los tres adultos, agarrando cada uno su pedazo de pizza y su jugo, de esta manera los mayores se sentaron en la cama para ver el final de la película mientras comían su pizza, agradeciendo a Rin internamente por pensar en sus estómagos que no habían ingerido nada más que un panquecillo.

Cuando la película estaba ya iniciando los créditos Nagisa abrió la puerta de la habitación estruendosamente, los niños y Rin voltearon a ver al rubio que sonreía con cansancio mientras que Nitori maldecía a Nagisa mentalmente por matar la calma que tanto le había costado construir.

— ¡Ya está lista la novia! —Los niños comenzaron a hacer barbullo menos Mizuki, que seguía en su tinaja con agua, después de que habían saludado a Daisuke, el niño recién llegado con su padre, comenzaron a correr rumbo a la puerta pero Nagisa los paró en seco—Alto ahí, los niños no pueden verla hasta la boda, solo los adultos—Akane se cruzó de brazos molesto al oír eso de Nagisa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no? Ella es mi tía y siempre me dice que vaya a verla cuando quiera—Reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Ella será mi futura tía así que también puedo verla—Terminó de decir Daisuke para poder ir a ver a la pelirroja pero Nagisa agarró sus cabezas que trataban de correr junto con su cuerpo.

—Pero no porque...Porque… ¡Ustedes son el niño de las flores y el padrino! Y al igual que los novios, el niño de las flores ni el padrino pueden ver a la novia—Los pequeños se miraron entre sí, llegando a la conclusión que lo que decía Nagisa tenía sentido.

—Pero mamá, eso no es cierto, técnicamente el único que no puede ver a la novia es…—Satsuki seguiría hablando de no ser porque Nagisa le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Shhh Suki-chan, de seguro el libro que leíste estaba equivocado—El pequeño rubio frunció el ceño y se puso en pose pensativa tratando de recordar el libro.

—Bueno, iremos a ver a Gou-chan, Nitori-kun te encargamos a los niños—Nitori asintió mientras abrazaba a su hijo que estaba a nada de escabullirse entre la puerta para ver a su tía.

Makoto, Rei, Rin, Mikoshiba, Nagisa, Haruka y el recién llegado Sousuke que había terminado de detallar la luna de miel y ya venía con su pantalón de lino blanco, zapato casual con una camisa azul obscuro y flores naranjas además de su collar de flores y la flor roja al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba la novia y su amiga todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, exceptuando Nagisa que entraba entre sus amigos a la habitación, orgulloso de su obra maestra.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Gou algo sonrojada, lucía un vestido topless largo con una crinolina pequeña además de que el corsé del vestido tenía incrustado algunos diamantes, tenía zapatillas blancas que no se veían por el vestido largo, usaba un collar de flores junto con aretes largos de diamante y oro blanco que eran de su madre y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo que era adornado por afuera con una pulsera de flores en tonos rojizos, un velo que cubriría su rostro en la celebración y la típica flor roja.

—Gou…—Susurraron los presentes por lo bajo al ver tan bella a la chica que sonreía nerviosa ya que no tenía contestación de su apariencia.

—Te ves realmente hermosa, Gou-san—Dijo Rei mientras se subía los lentes.

—Vaya…Dejé ir a una hermosa mujer…—Comentó Sousuke con una sonrisa al ver tan bella a quien fue su novia un par de años en la universidad, claramente Rin estaba a la defensiva de su hermanita y golpeó a su mejor amigo cuando cortó a su hermana pero se reconciliaron a los pocos minutos en un bar de Tokio, ganándose el perdón del pelirrojo al explicarle que sería mejor que ambos estuvieran separados por la paz ya que su relación no era la misma además de que terceros-Apellidados Mikoshiba-se habían metido entre ellos.

—Gou tu…Te ves bellísima realmente—Rin abrazó a su hermanita con fuerzas pensando en cómo la niñita que hace un par de años vestía un vestido rosado y jugaba con él y Sousuke a que ellos eran los papás y ella la hija ahora era la bella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—No llores, hermano—Comentó entre risas la pelirroja conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras trataba de alejarse del abrazo de su hermano mayor que tenía las lágrimas amenazándole con caer.

— ¡No se te ocurra llorar, Gou-chan! Me costó horrores maquillarte, anda Rin-Rin ve a cambiarte porque si se moja algo, te mato—Rin rió y soltó a su hermanita, quitándose las lágrimas que casi caían.

— ¡Gou-san! Mi hermano es un suertudo, te ves preciosa ¡Eres la mujer más preciosa del mundo, Gou-san! —Ese grito vino de Momo, el cual alababa a la pelirroja como si no hubiera un mañana—Si no fuera por Sousuke-senpai hubiera luchado por ti pero descuida, un trozo de mi corazón siempre será tuyo—Sousuke jaló del brazo a su pareja al ver las intenciones que tenía de lanzarse con su ropa toda sudada hacia la novia que solo sonreía.

—Gracias Momo-kun, gracias chicos, ahora falta que se cambien porque faltan unos veinte minutos para la boda—La chica miró su celular y recordó algo— ¡Rei-kun! ¿Ya viene el entrenador Sasabe con la profesora? Ellos son los de los anillos.

—Descuida Gou-san, ya llegaron al hotel, están en recepción con el pequeño Natsu—La novia suspiró sonriendo al sentir un peso menos.

—Sousuke ¿Si reservaste a los bailarines tikis? ¿¡Si viste que tuvieran grandes músculos!? —El tiempo pasa pero algunas mañas no cambian y la admiración de Gou por los músculos al contrario de disminuir, aumentó gracias a su trabajo de fisioterapeuta donde atendía a deportistas musculosos con sus fracturas.

—Tranquila Gou, pedí a los más musculosos para ti—Gou pegó un gritito de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras del azabache.

— ¡Gracias Sousuke! Te amo, te amo, te amo—Exclamó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Sousuke, haciendo que Momo hiciera un puchero porque él no la podía abrazar por venir apenas del trabajo con Daisuke horas atrás.

—Ya, ya…A regañadientes dejo que te cases y te abrazas con este, separados, separados—Rin separó a ambos y jaló a Sousuke y Momotarou con él—Nos vemos en media hora, Gou—El tiburón sonrió al salir de la habitación.

—Yo ya me voy a cambiar Gou-chan y Rei-chan viene conmigo para que él cambie a los niños, ahora vengo—Nagisa tomó a su esposo de la mano, jalándolo a la habitación donde Nitori había dormido hábilmente a su hijo mayor porque él era la fuente principal de sus problemas por no decir que él era el problema.

—Iré a cambiar a Mizuki-chan, ahora vuelvo Gou-chan y Haru-chan, ambos se ven hermosos—Los mencionados no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del castaño que les sonreía con esa sonrisa tan dulce y cautivadora que mataría a cualquiera.

—Que quites el "-chan" —Makoto soltó una risa al escuchar a su sonrojado esposo y salió de la habitación.

—Tu amiga se fue a ver no se qué, así que estamos aquí los dos—Gou asintió jugando con sus manos realmente nerviosa, Haruka a pesar de no ser un gran conversador decidió que debía apoyar a su amiga— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Haruka al recordar que él cuando estaba preparado con Nagisa para su boda doble, vomitó alrededor de media hora todo lo que había comido desde semanas atrás y luego comió caballa hasta que Rin lo tuvo que llevar jalando al altar donde Makoto había puesto una pequeña alberca inflable para consolar a su prometido de los nervios que tenía.

—Me siento rara, como que mareada pero a la vez muy emocionada, hasta me están sudando las manos—Haruka le tomó la mano a la pelirroja y se la acarició suavemente.

—Tranquila, es normal porque será un paso importante para ti, casarse no es cualquier cosa y aún hay tiempo para que huyas—Gou en vez de consolarse, sintió como su estómago se ponía patas para arriba—Recuerda porqué decidiste darle el "Sí" para que se casaran—Gou tomó aire y comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos con su prometido.

—Bueno…Recuerdo cuando Sousuke y yo cortamos, Seijuurou iba en mi misma universidad así que jamás me dejó tranquila pero ese día en especial que me vio llorando fue a abrazarme, me preguntó porque estaba llorando y a quien debería golpear, eso en serio fue tierno…Me tendió la mano para levantarme y me besó la frente diciendo que una princesa como yo no debería gastar sus lágrimas en alguien que no valía la pena, me compró mi pastel favorito y dejó que le tocara sus bíceps, gracias a él pude salir adelante tan pronto de la ruptura con Sousuke.

— ¿Y que sientes cuando estás con él? —Preguntó curioso el azabache al ver sonreír a la pelirroja por el recuerdo.

—Pues…Me siento muy feliz, protegida, amada…Siento como miles de mariposas en el estómago cuando nos tomamos de la mano o cuando me carga con esos músculos tan bien definidos…—El de ojos azules subió una ceja por no entender mucho—Bueno…Miles de caballas nadando emocionados—Haruka miró a la chica sonriendo al entender la analogía.

—Entonces estás con el correcto, Gou.

— ¿Crees eso, Haruka-senpai? —Preguntó la pelirroja con ciertas ansias, viendo esos ojos azules que emanaban paz.

—Claro que si, Gou…Si te hace sentir así entonces es el correcto…De hecho yo me siento igual cuando estoy con Makoto, no solo caballas, todo el mar se revuelve aún ahora…Lo amo incluso más que al agua…—Gou abrió la boca sorprendida por tal declaración del azabache, jamás creyó que alguien superaría ese amor pero por lo visto Makoto se lo ganó a pulso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya vine con el segundo y último capi de este fic /o/ ¡Gracias por leer y por darme la bienvenida a este bonito fandom! Gracias por decir que mi fic es lindo y tierno ;u; y claro,hasta abajo pongo los nombres de los niños y los padres de cada uno...No se...Me dieron ganas de hacer una historia de sus hijos como una que hago de KnB...¿Qué dicen? :T

En fin,gracias por la oportunidad y espero que no les decepcione ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>—Hey chicos, ya vamos al altar. Haru-chan, Mako-chan ya cambió a Mizu-chan, se verá tan lindo como el niño de las flores—Haruka soltó la mano de la pelirroja y se levantó para abrazar a su esposo que estaba detrás de Nagisa, coloreando nuevamente su alrededor de un rosa con varios corazones.<p>

Nagisa separó al par de esposos que emanaban miel para que fueran a sus lugares en la boda y agarró a su marido de la mano libre que tenía porque uno de sus brazos estaba ocupado en cargar al pequeño Aoi de un año, su hijo más pequeño de ojos rosas y cabellos violáceos que balbuceaba de vez en cuando, lucía adorable a los ojos de cualquiera con su traje de marinerito.

— ¡Aoi-chan! ¡Rei-chan! Se ven tan lindos que podría comérmelos—Exclamó el rubio al abrazar a su esposo de su brazo libre.

—Nagisa-kun, no exageres, tu también te ves muy lindo—Nagisa se sonrojó al escuchar el cumplido de su marido—Además el mechón rosado que te acabas de pintar te queda muy bien—Nagisa jaló del collar a Rei y le plantó un beso, descolocando al de gafas por instantes— ¡Na-Nagisa-kun! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Aoi miró a su padre y aplaudió por verlo totalmente rojo al intentar acomodar sus gafas.

—Porque quise, ahora vamos Rei-chan—Nagisa le sonrió a su marido para que de esta manera ambos se tomaran de la mano, caminando directamente a sus asientos de hasta adelante.

El padrino del novio era su hermano menor, Momotarou y su sobrino, Daisuke Yamazaki mientras que del lado de la novia la mejor amiga de preparatoria de ella era su dama de honor y los gemelos Ryugazaki sus padrinos, ambos vestían shorts crema, mocasines lila con adornos rosa y sus camisas moradas con tonos rosas junto con sus collares de flores que adornaban perfectamente las cabelleras rubias y los ojos fucsias que casi alcanzaban al violeta solo que un par estaba adornado con lentes rojos de armazón cuadrado.

La pista comenzó a tocar, ya era hora de que Gou se casara.

En el altar ya estaba esperándole el guapo novio que vestía un traje blanco de algodón con un collar de flores con matices rojos y naranjas junto con la flor roja que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cabello.

— ¿Lista Gou? —La pelirroja tragó saliva al escuchar a su hermano, apretó más fuerte el agarre a su brazo y asintió con decisión.

Mizuki y Akane comenzaron a caminar en el altar, ambos lucían bermudas blancas, mocasines azules para Mizuki y rojos para Akane junto con sus camisas, azul con pequeños delfines era la de Mizuki mientras que la de Akane era roja con tiburones además de sus collares de flores, ambos niños estaban aventando flores con alegría y Mizuki con cierto apuro porque quería meterse de una buena vez al mar.

Cuando escucharon una nota en la melodía, los hermanos Matsuoka supieron que era el momento. Rin agarró la mano que su hermana tenía agarrada a su brazo al comenzar a caminar por la fina arena australiana.

Rin sonreía con cierta añoranza, no le era fácil en lo absoluto reconocer que la pequeña niña que siempre sonreía y salvaba cuando se metía a nadar ahora era la hermosa mujer que se casaría, le dio nostalgia al recordar como lo usaba de su muñeca viva por tener el cabello largo y mas delante de imán para chicos con músculos, juraba que aún oía la dulce vocecita de su hermana y la de Sousuke cuando niños esa navidad que estuvo en cama y ellos no se apartaron de él, volteó su rostro al volver a la realidad, viendo a la señorita que tenía una centellante sonrisa al ver a su prometido a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, a Rin le costaría un poco dejarla ir pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Sin percatarse, su rostro ya estaba comenzando a mojarse por lágrimas que caían involuntariamente.

—Tranquilo hermano—Le consoló Gou riendo al ver al pelirrojo limpiarse las lágrimas con rapidez.

—Capi-Digo. Seijuurou, te entrego a Gou…Más te vale cuidarla, protegerla y amarla por el resto de tu vida porque ella vale demasiado así que si la haces sentir tan siquiera triste un minuto de su vida, recuerda que Sousuke es la mano derecha del encargado de seguridad de Tokio y que yo soy policía de medio tiempo, por lo tanto sabemos usar armas y arrestar a malnacidos ¿Entendido? —Nagisa casi se echa a reír si no fuera por su esposo que le tapó la boca a tiempo para que no soltara la risotada—Toma…Se que está en buenas manos—Rin agarró la mano de su hermana y la puso en las manos del nadador profesional—Gou…Papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti y le hubiera encantado traer al altar a la novia más hermosa del mundo…—El pelirrojo paró al sentir como su voz se resquebrajaba, subió su mirada hacia la de su hermana que tenía las lágrimas al borde igual que él—Pero yo estoy aquí y…—Rin no pudo más en esa parte, bajó nuevamente la cabeza al tratar de contener inútilmente sus lágrimas—Estoy muy feliz de traerte…Se feliz, Gou—Ambos hermanos se abrazaron llorando y por obvio que pareciese, Rin era el que más lloraba de los dos. Al separarse Gou le sonrió y subió el pequeño escalón hacia el altar con ayuda de su futuro esposo mientras que su hermano mayor iba a sentarse junto a su hijo mayor que también lloraba por ver tan conmovedora escena y Aiichiro, el cual le besó cortamente para que cambiara sus lágrimas por una sonrisa.

—Te ves preciosa, princesa—Susurró Seijuurou al escuchar las palabras del juez acerca del amor, la vida y otras cosas, Gou le sonrió y apretó el agarre de su mano en respuesta.

—Ahora los anillos—Natsu al oír esas palabras fue hacia donde estaban los prometidos esperándole

—Felicidades, chicos—Susurró el pequeño de cabellos rubios oscuro y ojos naranjas, le guiñó el ojo a Mikoshiba antes de volver a sentarse junto a sus padres, el entrenador Sasabe y la profesora Amakata.

—Gou, con este anillo juro hacerte feliz el resto de nuestros días, prometo estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los días soleados y en los lluviosos, prometo amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel y respetarte hasta el fin de los tiempos además de ejercitarme para que siempre admires mis músculos—Casi todos los presentes rieron al escuchar esa broma por parte del de cabellos naranjas—Con este anillo sello mi promesa de ser el mejor hombre del que te puedas haber enamorado además prometo enamorarte todos los días hasta estar viejos—Gou sonrió al escuchar a su casi y tomó la mano de éste.

—Seijuurou, con este anillo juro resguardar tu corazón y entregarte el mío para siempre, protegerte, cuidarte y amarte por el resto de nuestros días, trataré de no admirar tanto los músculos de los demás pero no prometo mucho—La audiencia volvió a reír menos Mizuki que tenía sus ojos más que fijos en las olas que tanto le llamaban a adentrarse en ellas, solo quería que se acabara para ir con su amada agua—Prometo serte fiel y estar contigo por siempre…Y prometo no dejarte nunca solo además de poner el sol en tus días lluviosos…—Seijuurou estaba que desfallecía de alegría por escuchar a su amada decir esos votos que en sueños solamente oía.

—Con el poder que me confiere el gobierno de Australia, los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse—Ni tarde ni perezoso el ex capitán del Samezuka abrazó a su esposa de la cadera y la besó dulcemente, Gou correspondió tan intenso y amoroso beso completamente feliz de que por fin había unido su vida con su amado.

Mizuki al ver el beso sonrió y comenzó a aventar sus ropas cuando su castaño padre estaba distraído aventando arroz a la pareja, claro que al voltear a ver a su retoño casi se infarta de ver solo sus ropas, Haruka señaló hacia el mar para que su esposo, que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, riera por ver que su hijo nadaba cómodamente en el mar.

Rin lloraba mares en el hombro libre de Ai junto con su hijo mayor que estaba abrazado a la pierna de Nitori, el de cabellos azules tuvo que darle a Nagisa su bebé para consolar al par de llorones pelirrojos que tenía por familia, riendo un poco por la ironía de que alguien como Rin fuera tan…Sentimental en esos aspectos.

Daisuke lanzaba arroz animosamente con su padre, ambos pelinaranjas parecían niños solo que uno de ellos ya era padre desde hace cinco años, un hombre casado y adulto que trabajaba como ayudante de Makoto en la sucursal de escuela de natación que el entrenador Sasabe tenía en Tokio, Sousuke abrazó a su par de revoltosos sonriendo y aventando arroz de igual manera.

Los gemelos Akemi y Satsuki iban con sus padres para aventar arroz a los novios y de parte de Akemi arena al ver que su hermanito se había acabado el arroz que tenía Rei entre las manos aventándolo al piso.

Convenientemente la fiesta sería en la misma playa, justamente a un lado de donde segundos atrás los novios habían dado el "Acepto" Gou se quitó la enorme falda antes de sentarse, Rin después de haberse casi deshidratado en llanto con Akane ahora le iba a dar un infarto por ver a su hermana quitarse la falda pero Rei lo agarró con su brazo libre para que esperara y viera, no sabía que debajo de esa falda estaba una mini falda blanca para que se pudiera mover libremente, cosa que le devolvió el alma a su hermano un poco aunque la altura de la falda casi le arrebataba su espíritu nuevamente.

— ¡Hey, niños! —Gritó Natsu sonriente ya que era el mayor de todos con siete años a diferencia de los demás que oscilaban los cinco años y los más pequeños de tres años y un año— ¿Cómo han estado? —Preguntó el rubio pero al contar a sus amigos se dio cuenta que faltaba uno— ¿Y Mizuki? —Natsu comenzó a buscar pero no vio nada.

—Adivina, Natsu—Dijo irónico Satsuki señalando el mar.

—Si… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Contestó Natsu sonriendo—Bueno…Vamos a hacerle compañía, papá me dio permiso—El niño se quitó su playera y su bermuda, dejándoselas a su madre que ya estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Nagisa que le hablaba de los doramas en los que participaba, Rei que cuidaba del dormir de su pequeño bebé, Nitori que le inflaba los flotadores a su pequeño Katsumi, Momotarou y Sousuke, el cual agarraba la ropa que su hijo trataba de doblar aunque no lo lograba, Haruka ya estaba en el mar con su pequeño y Rin que abrazaba al recién llegado Uozumi con Minami embarazado de unos seis meses.

— ¡Ya está! Ahora regresamos papi, cuida del Sr. Tiburón y si se le acerca Haruka-san… ¡Escóndelo!—Dijo Akane a Nitori antes de correr con Akemi, Satsuki, Natsu y Daisuke al mar donde ya estaban Mizuki y su padre nadando felizmente como dos delfines en el agua; Akane antes de entrar se estiró las ligas de sus gogles y los dejó azotar en su cabeza tal como su padre hacía en las competencias de nado.

El vals de la pareja dio por inaugurada la pista de baile, ambos reían y bailaban al ritmo del compás de tres cuartos, emanaban alegría de cualquier poro de su piel, al finalizar media pieza Rin tomó la mano de su hermana para bailar el restante de la pieza oyendo como Rin le aconsejaba y le decía como golpear a Seijuurou si la hacía sentir mal y que siempre era bienvenida en la casa por si algo salía mal.

—Está bien hermano, ya entendí. Ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre—Rin abrazó a su hermana una vez más para ir por su hijo y los demás niños que estaban en el mar nadando.

—Akane, ven. ¡Haru, Mizuki, ustedes también! —Gritó el pelirrojo al saber que el mayor reto sería sacar a ese par de ojo azul del mar, sería más fácil inundar el Sahara que lograr esa hazaña pero tenía sus trucos— ¡Servirán la caballa y ustedes no alcanzarán! —Al oír este grito los de ojo azul salieron como de rayo del mar corriendo hacia Makoto que les esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una enorme toalla para ambos.

—Vamos a comer, amores—El pequeño castaño sonrió al escuchar a su padre mientras lo secaba y Haruka se sonrojó al oírlo, desviando la mirada como siempre.

— ¡Amor mío! —Al oír este grito Haruka frunció el ceño, abrazó a su hijo y a Makoto ya que la persona más indeseable para él estaba caminando hacia su familia con su estúpida sonrisa junto a un chico de unos dieciséis años que se veía menos irritante que su hermano mayor de cabellos rosados pero igual era un signo de alarma para Haruka.

—A-Ah, Kisumi, Hayato, me alegra que hayan venido con el pequeño Akira—Y ahora había una nueva piedrita en el zapato para Haruka. Un mocoso de unos cinco años con cabello rosa y ojos morados igual que su desesperante padre, él era el hijo de Kisumi con la que fue su esposa, una compañera suya de la universidad que había muerto hace un par de años en un accidente automovilístico, trayendo nuevamente al pelirrosado y a su hijo a la vida de Haruka.

—Haru, Makoto, tan unidos como siempre—Kisumi iba a poner su mano en el hombro del azabache pero este le dio un leve manotazo antes de que lo tocara—Algunas cosas nunca cambian—Haruka solo miró con cierta molestia al pelirrosado que ahora abrazaba a su esposo con su hermano menor.

—Haru-chan, Mizu-chan, ya vengan—Haruka salió de su atmósfera de odio puro concentrado en Kisumi al escuchar a su cuñado el cual ya era un adolescente bien parecido de universidad.

—Vamos Ren—El chico se sonrojó al escuchar a Haruka decirle por su nombre, creándole una empalagosa sonrisa que por lo visto era algo típico de los Tachibana además de amar a los azabaches adictos al agua, lo bueno es que eso no lo heredó el pequeño Mizuki, solo la dulce sonrisa.

—Oigan chicos quiero que vengan, Seijuurou ya dará el brindis—La novia al ver al pelirrosado solo lo abrazó— ¡Kisumi! Gracias por venir, lamento hacer mi boda en Australia pero me alegra que estés aquí—El de ojos lila correspondió el abrazo de Gou sonriendo.

—Claro que no me perdería a la pelirroja más linda del mundo casarse además aquí está Makoto y su lindo bebé ¿Cómo no iba a venir con tanta preciosura? —Haruka al oír eso apegó a su hijo más hacia él y caminó con cierta aura obscura hacia los vestidores para cambiarse, Makoto suspiró algo divertido por la situación.

—Bueno, basta de halagos que ya vamos a brindar—Gou se volteó dirigiéndose a donde estaba ya su marido sonriéndole y brindándole su copa de vino, Makoto fue hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos con Kisumi, el cual para disgusto de Nanase, estaba invitado en esa mesa.

Después del brindis donde Rin nuevamente lloró un par de minutos, los bailarines nativos de Australia vinieron a hacer el espectáculo con fuego que lucía realmente bien por la puesta de sol que tenían como escenario a sus espaldas, la pelirroja estaba muriéndose de alegría por ver la coreografía y los músculos tan bien definidos que tenían los jóvenes, Seijuurou se quitó la playera al ver como su amada estaba siendo tentada por esos músculos, Gou al instante volvió a encantarse no solo con los músculos de su amado sino también por sus preocupaciones que la hicieron reír un par de minutos.

La fiesta siguió con un buen ambiente y ritmo, los niños y Haruka ya no podían meterse al mar por el aumento de marea pero al menos los pequeños podían seguir jugando en la arena, haciendo castillos o corriendo carreras para ver quién era el más rápido, Aoi y Katsumi al ser los más pequeños se quedaron jugando con la arena junto a Rei, haciendo reír a su pequeño hijo y al pequeño tiburón cuando vino una ráfaga de viento y sus lentes se llenaron de arena.

—Tía Gou, tía Gou—La pelirroja dejó la pista para ver a su sobrino que le jalaba de la falda, le miró y se agachó a su altura—Tu… ¿Podré seguir viéndote aunque te cases? —El pequeño Akane tenía los ojos llorosos al decir eso, quería mucho a su tía que veía cada fin de semana y le complacía los pocos caprichos que sus padres le negaban.

—Claro que si Akane-chan, podrás venir a mi casa con Sei cuando quieras, que me case no significa que me vaya a ir, quizá nos veremos menos porque me ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad pero en vacaciones puedes venir a mi casa y pasar el verano—A Akane le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso, abrazando a la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

—Está bien tía ¡Eres la mejor! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo hacia Mizuki que jugaba a las atrapadas con Akira, Natsu, Akemi, Satsuki y Daisuke.

Cuando los niños ya estaban casi cayendo como moscas por el agotamiento, cortaron el pastel para que se lo comieran antes de dormir en los brazos de sus padres. Seijuurou y Gou aprovecharon ese momento para decir un anuncio importante.

—Gracias por haber venido hoy a la boda y acompañarnos a Sei y a mí en este día tan importante para nosotros—Dijo la pelirroja al micrófono—De hecho tenemos un anuncio importante que decirles—Todos callaron al escuchar esas palabras, poniendo total atención a la pelirroja—Bueno, a Sei lo transfirieron al centro de deportistas de alto rendimiento en Osaka—Los invitados aplaudieron al escuchar tan buena noticia—Y a mí me ofrecieron la jefatura de fisioterapia en el hospital de Osaka así que nos iremos a vivir allá en un mes—Los invitados gritaron de alegría al escuchar esas palabras menos un par de hermanos que miraron con cierto enfado a los recién casados que cortaban el pastel mientras se daban un beso.

— ¡Gou-san! ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se iban a ir a Osaka? —Momotarou se le adelantó a Rin que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, es que no estaba confirmado, ayer me dijeron que si me habían aceptado en el centro, no queríamos dar falsas esperanzas además Gou no se decidía si aceptar la jefatura de Narita u Osaka—Contestó Seijuurou con una sonrisa.

—Pudieron haber dicho "Hey, ustedes. Hay una gran posibilidad de que nos larguemos a otro lado del país" —Dijo Rin con molestia, quizá no tenía las bases para decirlo porque se había llevado a vivir a Nitori con él a Australia desde que el peliazul salió de la escuela y hasta hace un par de meses regresaron a Japón por la preparación de Rin para los juegos olímpicos que se avecinaban.

—Lo sentimos pero bueno, al menos ya está confirmado además pueden venir cuando quieran, ya compramos el departamento después de habernos enterado de la noticia así que no se preocupen y coman pastel—Gou les dio al par sus pedazos de pastel correspondientes, Momotarou le dio su pedazo a Sousuke que estaba a su lado y fue a abrazar a la pareja, diciéndoles que les iba a llevar los saltamontes que hace un par de semanas había capturado con Daisuke cuando fueron de paseo en familia.

—Ya no es una niña, Rin. Acéptalo, estará bien sola como hasta ahora—Rin suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo que le daba el trozo de pastel de su esposo a Daisuke que tenía ya casi los ojos cerrados de la fatiga.

—Solo quiero que sea feliz, Sousuke—Sousuke le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al pelirrojo para tranquilizarlo.

—Todos queremos que sea feliz, Gou es una chica muy inteligente y madura, no seas un preocupón como siempre y come pastel—Rin iba a contradecir a Sousuke pero la cucharada de pastel que éste le metió en la boca se lo impidió, ambos amigos rieron y comenzaron a jugar con el pastel, tratando de meterle pastel en la boca al otro.

Rin y Sousuke comenzaron cada vez a embarrarse más pastel hasta el grado de aventarse un poco del que sus hijos habían dejado por estar dormidos en las sillas, cuando Sousuke aventó un pedazo Rin lo esquivó y le dio a Gou en el vestido, ambos se calmaron al instante de ver el daño causado.

—Lo siento Gou, nos comportamos inmaduramente y—Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el de ojos azules verdosos, Gou ya le había regresado el pedazo de pastel, Rin y Yamazaki levantaron el rostro para ver a la pelirroja que reía divertida por verlos llenos de pastel.

— ¡No con mi esposa! —Seijuurou agarró un pedazo y se lo aventó a Rin—Ahora están a juego—Los esposos se rieron del par que estaba atónito, el pelirrojo agarró un pedazo de pastel que Akane le había dado por quedarse dormido y se lo aventó a Mikoshiba.

—Ahora estamos a juego—Gou agarró un pedazo y lo aventó hacia su hermano pero al volver a esquivarlo le dio a Nagisa, el cual le quitó el pedazo a su esposo y lo aventó a la novia.

— ¡Ni creas que por ser la novia no te aventaré pastel, Gou-chan! —Gritó el rubio sonriente al ver que había dado en el blanco, Rei subió sus lentes y regañó a Nagisa pero paró al sentir como el rubio lo movía frente a él, usándolo de escudo humano.

— ¡Nagisa-kun! —Exclamó el peliazul al sentir el pastel en su espalda.

—Lo siento Rei-chan, era—Rei calló a su marido con diversión al embadurnarle pastel en la cara.

—La mejor manera de hacerte guardar silencio, Nagisa-kun—Rei sintió otro pastelazo en la espalda de parte de Rin, iniciando de esta manera una guerra de pasteles ya que Rei al querer devolverle el pastelazo, le dio a la orca que venía de acomodar a los niños en el auto por lo dormidos que estaban, cuando Rei iba a pedirle disculpas Hauka le tiró un pedazo en venganza por el de su esposo, Nagisa le tiró un pedazo al delfín y después de un par de minutos todo el mundo estaba aventándose pastel, desde Nitori hasta la profesora Amakata con Natsu y Akira que eran los únicos niños que seguían despiertos; todos reían y disfrutaban la guerra de pasteles que duró alrededor de una hora porque los novios tenían que irse al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo.

Llenos de pastel se besaron antes de irse y subieron al carro con una sonrisa de oreja, despidiéndose de los invitados y sus amigos que habían ayudado a hacer realidad ese día tan especial para ellos, dando así por terminada una gran boda y el mejor día de Mikoshiba Gou y Seijuurou.

— ¿Porqué me quedé dormido? En serio me hubiera gustado lanzarle pastel a Akemi—Comentó un pelirrojo de unos diez años a Nagisa que sostenía el álbum de fotos de su familia.

— ¿Y porque a mí? Eso es cruel, Akane-chan—Replicó el rubio con un puchero demasiado tierno.

—Ya, no peleemos mejor recordemos lo divertido que fue nadar en el mar—El castaño separó la cabeza de Akemi que frotaba contra la espalda de Akane.

—Es cierto. Fue un día maravilloso y vimos varios bancos de peces—Comentó Satsuki mientras se acomodaba sus lentes al recordar los varios peces de colores que vieron.

— ¡No seas bobo, Suki-chan! Solo los humanos tienen bancos—Exclamó su gemelo entre risas junto a Akane, Satsuki suspiró con cierto cansancio al recordar que su hermano y el pelirrojo apenas si tocaban un libro y eso porque había dibujos en ellos.

—Tranquilo Satsuki—El rubio sonrió al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dedicaba Mizuki, haciendo suspirar a Nagisa al recordar en sus hijos a sus amigos y él cuando estaban en preparatoria.

—Bueno niños, es hora de dormir—Akane y Akemi replicaron a Nagisa, el cual los calló con un par de galletas en forma de tiburón y un pingüino.

Los niños subieron a la habitación de los gemelos para dormir, ese día habían tenido una pijamada ya que era viernes y todos habían obtenido buenas notas, Nagisa los llevó a comer a su restaurante de comida rápida favorito junto al pequeño Aoi de ocho años y Katsumi de seis años.

Pasaron también por helados para ir al club de natación donde los niños iban a diario con Makoto y Hayato para nadar, al parecer Natsu ese día estaba de visita en Tokio así que armaron dos equipos de relevos uno donde estaban Natsu, Daisuke, Aoi y Katsumi mientras que en el otro estaban los gemelos, Mizuki y Akane, claramente el equipo de Akane ganó pero no le quitó lo divertido a la carrera.

Rei los alcanzó cuando los niños finalizaban la práctica, Makoto le dio a su hijo su maleta para ir a casa de Rei y Nagisa, agradeciendo que lo cuidaran y abrazando a su hijo de cuatro años, Kai, porque él no podía ir a casa de sus amigos al ser aún algo pequeño.

Fueron nuevamente a comer pero esta vez a cuenta de Rei y luego volvieron a casa donde pasaron de ver películas a los álbumes de fotografías en los que Nagisa les contaba las anécdotas y avergonzaba a su esposo, el cual fue a dormir a Aoi y Katsumi, dejando a los niños con Nagisa, terminando en la fotografía de la boda.

—Hasta mañana papi—Dijeron los gemelos cuando el rubio los acostaba.

—Hasta mañana Nagisa-san—Nagisa tapó a Akane y Mizuki y también besó sus frentes como a sus hijos.

—Hasta mañana niños—Nagisa apagó la luz y salió de la habitación para ir a la de su hijo menor, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los niños y Rei estaban perdidos entre los brazos de Morfeo, Nagisa besó las frentes de los tres y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa—Fue la mejor boda a la que pude haber ido—Susurró el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la foto colgada en el pasillo donde él y sus amigos sonreían a la cámara embarrados de pastel.

* * *

><p><strong>Akane Matsuoka<strong>-Hijo mayor de Rin y Nitori-Nombre de niña y creo que significa "tinte rojo".

**Katsumi Matsuoka**-Hermano menor de Akane-Nombre de niña y significa bella victoria o algo así.

**Satsuki Ryougazaki**-Gemelo mayor de Nagisa y Rei-Nombre de niña que significa azalea.

**Akemi Ryougazaki**-Gemelo menor de Nagisa y Rei-Nombre de niña que significa "hermosa" Pero como es niño "Hermoso" xD

**Aoi Ryougazaki**-Hijo menor de Nagisa y Rei-Nombre de chica y chico que significa azul

**Mizuki Tachibana**-Hijo mayor de Makoto y Haruka-Generalmente es luna bella pero Mizu es agua así que…Agua bella (?) y es nombre de niña

**Kai Tachibana**-Hijo menor de Makoto y Haruka-Significa mar y es nombre de chico y chica.

**Natsu Sasabe**-Hijo único del entrenador Sasabe y la profesora Amakata-Significa verano y es nombre de chico y chica.

**Akira Shigino**-Hijo único de Kisumi-Nombre de niña y niño, significa claro o brillante.

**Daisuke Yamazaki**-Hijo único de Sousuke y Momotarou-Es nombre de chico (El único /o/) significa sobresaliente o ayudar.


End file.
